


stay with me forever

by NiamhM101



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Back with more fluff, M/M, its adorable, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101





	stay with me forever

It was definitely the weirdest sight; a cat and a mouse being friends.

For those who were friends with Tom and Jerry this wasn’t news to them.

The cat and mouse duo had become closer than ever before after pushing their so called rivalry aside once and for all.

But what their friends and family alike did NOT see coming, was Tom and Jerry falling in love with each other.

Yep, shocking right?

So it was frenemies to friends, and then to lovers.

As long as they were happy with each other, then their friends and family gradually accepted this relationship.

And of course, chaos and insanity was sure to follow with the latest bombshell to be dropped.

But we’re not here for that.

Cue record scratching and rewinding, or fast forwarding. Whichever you fancy, just like a movie.

I haven’t seen much of those with the whole record scratching then oh we’re moving on to this whole other thing moment, but I do know they have happened at some point in a movie.

Anyway, this is about a certain evening.

Tom and Jerry were on the roof of their home, gazing up at the stars in the night sky.

Well, the mouse was anyway, because the cat was too occupied with watching his partner’s eyes light up with excitement.

It was something Tom loved to see, and that was the exact moment he had a realisation; he wanted to be with this very special mouse for the rest of his life.

Jerry finally noticed his cat staring at him, and laughed. “What? Why are you staring at me?”

Tom shrugged. “Because I’m coming to a lot of realisations about you.”

The cat took the mouse’s paws in his own. 

“I love you, more than anything and anybody in this world. We’ve had some problems in the past and made some enemies along the way but now we’re together and I never want it to end.”

Jerry couldn’t help but smile, because yes this was cringy and embarrassing. But it was Tom, his Tom.

“So I’m not exactly sure how to say this, but here goes. If you’ll do me the honour of being my mouse, I’ll happily be your cat. Jerry....will you marry me?”

And even though I’m sure you know the answer, I’m putting it in here anyway.

“Yes, Tom. Yes I will marry you.”

This was a piece of news that nobody ever saw coming, but with neither family was judgement.

Just as long as they were happy.


End file.
